leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Darius
}} Abilities Darius's basic attacks and damaging abilities cause enemies to bleed for level}} physical damage over 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of (5 level)}} physical damage over the duration. |description2 = Upon applying full Hemorrhage stacks to an enemy champion or killing them with , Darius gains Noxian Might for 5 seconds, during which he gains and instantly applies full Hemorrhage stacks through his usual means. |targeting='Hemorrhage' is an on-hit damage over time and a spell effect and self-buff. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Hemorrhage's damage. ** Hemorrhage will not trigger against structures. ** Hemorrhage will not be applied if the auto attack is , , , or if the attack misses. |spellshield=will block a single application of Hemorrhage if the triggering spell is blocked. |additional= *Hemorrhage damages every 1.25 seconds. |video=Darius IVideo }} Darius hefts his axe for seconds, then swings it around himself, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies, doubled against enemies hit by the blade. |description3 = Darius heals for for each enemy champion hit by Decimate's blade, up to a maximum of . |leveling = AD)}}| AD)}}}} |range = | | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Decimate' is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= |video=Darius QVideo }} Darius's next basic attack gains range and deals bonus physical damage and his target by 90% for 1 second. |description2 = If Crippling Strike kills its target it refunds and half of its cooldown. |description3 = Crippling Strike resets Darius's autoattack timer. |range = 200 |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting='Crippling Strike' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. ** As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Crippling Strike will apply life steal. ** Critical strikes will not interact with Crippling Strike's damage. ** Crippling Strike's damage will affect structures. ** will block the damage and slows, as well as applying bleed. ** Crippling Strike's relationship with , and has yet to be tested. |spellshield=Will block the on-hit effect. |additional= * Crippling Strike has no cast time and does not interrupt Darius' previous orders. * The target of Crippling Strike will only gain 1 stack for the attack. |video=Darius WVideo }} Darius ignores a portion of . |description2 = After a brief delay, Darius in all enemies in front of him, them by 40% for 1 second, and briefly grants of the area around the pull. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |targeting='Apprehend's' passive is a statistic's buff. Apprehend's active is a conic area of effect. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= *Note that Apprehend does not deal damage and thus will not apply any stacks of or any other spell effects. *Apprehend can pull targets over terrain, just as other similar abilities do. |video=Darius EVideo }} Darius dashes to the target enemy champion and attempts to execute them, dealing true damage. |description2 = Each stack of on the target will increase the true damage deals by 20%, in accordance with the damage it can deal when the target does not acquire any stacks of , up to 100%. |description3 = If Noxian Guillotine kills its target, Darius causes all nearby minions and monsters to for 3 seconds and it can be recast within the next 20 seconds at no additional cost. At rank 3, Noxian Guillotine's cooldown resets completely. This can occur multiple times in succession. |leveling = | }} |range = 460 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Noxian Guillotine' is a single target dash. |damagetype=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * Noxian Guillotine will apply one stack of or 5 stacks of if "Noxian Might" is active, although the added stack will not be considered for the damage dealt by Noxian Guillotine. * Noxian Guillotine does not go on cooldown or consume mana until the ability strikes the target (including if it is invulnerable). If the target is killed before the blow hits, it will not go on cooldown. * The cooldown of Noxian Guillotine will begin to tick down after the ability's last cast and not when the buff expires. * Noxian Guillotine has a cast time and cannot be interrupted by anything other than Darius's own death. He will still suffer any crowd control effects, if duration permits, after the cast time ends. |video=Darius RVideo }} References cs:Darius de:Darius es:Darius fr:Darius pl:Darius pt-br:Darius ru:Дариус zh:德莱厄斯 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Pull champion Category:Slow champion Category:Melee champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Self Heal champion